


Let's Go Back to the Start - Batou x Motoko

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Ghost in the Shell, Ghost in the Shell (2017)
Genre: Awkward Confession, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Hanging Out, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Play Fighting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Batou and Motoko reconnect in a way. Takes place maybe a week or so after the ending of the new 2017 movie so....spoilers. Lots of fluff in this. I ship these two regardless of what GiTS media it is, but new live-action got their relationship down so perfectly, ack it was great. Literally was trying not to fangirl in the theatre, fffffI haven't written in quite a while so i'm sorry if this is lacking...but i'm happy with the end result, I love these two together.This fic is inspired by that song The Scientist by Coldplay. Even though it's supposed to a break-up song I think it fits them, fff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this takes place maybe a week or two after the ending of the new 2017 Live action movie so **SPOILERS AHEAD**

\---  
\---  
\---  
\---  
\---

The detective peeked his head out the door, and saw his teammate standing outside on the rooftop. Taking a breath, Batou quietly slipped outside. He wanted to talk to her, well, he needed to talk to her... He slowly started making his way over to her

"I hear you there Batou..."

He paused, but walked over to her anyways, looking down at the city lights, with his hands clasped behind his back. He slowly turned his head to glance at his partner, who looked the same as when he had first met her. Batou still hadn't processed all his thoughts on everything that had just happened with Hanka and especially their CEO bastard Cutter. He had felt incredibly sick when he found out that his partner had never consented to becoming the powerful agent she is today. Despite everything, Batou still knew he cared about her. He still felt the same way about her, just as before. Which is why he wanted to see if she was ok.

"Well....Motoko..."

The Major just turned her head to him with no expression, though that was mainly what she always did... He still flinched internally, hoping she thought of him as a friend enough for him to say her true name... They were close, he thought, but Major was one of a kind. He wasn't sure how her emotions worked exactly...

"You returned to Section 9 quickly.....don't you want to take a longer time off...? I mean...with everythi-"

"Have you forgotten how well I return to missions after repairs? And...Major Killian is fine you know..."

Batou now turned to face her. Yup, she was definitely the same partner he'd fought alongside with just a month ago. Her attitude hadn't changed, or changed around him at least. She still the same tough military weapon that he had met a more than a year ago.

Ugh. _Weapon._ Batou hated the word now, after he learned that was what Cutter had called her. All that Cutter thought she was good for. Somehow it was more dehumanizing than calling her a machine, even though that would have worked all the same. Just... _weapon...you were made to kill, so my greedy ass doesn't have to do the work._ Batou scowled silently and pushed Cutter out of his mind as he turned to her.

"I know, but...Motoko is your real name...You're Motoko, not Killian..."

"I'm the main operative still, remember?"

"Yes. How about Major Motoko, then?"

"Hm. I'll allow that."

Batou smiled slightly, turning back to the city lights. The city was busy as ever, but it was much quieter on the rooftop. Major seemed to enjoy looking over it in the evening. Batou still had a lot on his mind, he just didn't know how to say how sorry he was... His vision was fixated on one of the Blue hologram fish that was floating through one of the streets below. 

"I'm sorry about everything you had to go through..." the words just came out of him rather awkwardly. Despite being an extrovert, Motoko was the one who could make him fumble over what to say. He was definitely in love with her...for whatever reason...

"So, you pity me?"

"No, no! I just-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw the sly smirk on The Major's face. She almost chuckled at his reaction. Batou would have rolled his eyes if he still had them. She definitely got him that time...

"Batou, I promise i'm fine. If I didn't want to work anymore I could easily get away. But Section 9 took my side on everything...you took my side..."  
The Major had started to pace a little while talking to him, but stopped at the end of her sentence, and just looked at him. Then she actually smiled. Such a rare thing for her to do, Batou had to stare a little. Some slight wind made her black hair gently sway a little.

"Thank you...." That took him by surprise. It was the first thank you from her he'd heard that had genuine emotion in it, much different from the _'Thanks for saving my ass'_ types he had always gotten from her after missions sometimes. He hoped he wasn't blushing... Turning to the city streets, he realized he lost sight of the Blue fish.

The Major still glanced at him happily, before bringing her hand and her fist together forcefully, which caught Batou's attention.

"Section 9 is cutting off all ties with Hanka. Hopefully i'll get to kick some more ass soon huh?" She said happily, giving Batou a grin. Batou felt more reassured, knowing that she really did still like her job. She must have always been this tough. 

"Ah I know you will..." He smiled, taking a step forward, still glancing at the odd collection of holograms on the city skyline.

"Jump me." 

"Huh? Ahaha...why..?" Batou chuckled. He and Major had fought before for just training reasons, but this was a little unexpected... He reasoned that since Major was recently fully repaired she had some excess energy...or something... He didn't know exactly how she worked, but he knew her brain still functioned as any other humans. He stood up more boldy and decided to accept the offer.

"I mean, I will, just don't kill me up here. Got it?"

"Right..." She hummed sarcastically. She trusted her perception ability, and Batou did as well. Along with that, she always held back most of her strength when training with Batou, since he was almost completely human, which is no match for her cybernetic body. It was a way for her to save up her energy as well, for the actual missions. The Major reached up behind her neck to activate mind share.

_{{Hi Batou...you ready?}}_

He huffed quietly as he allowed the Major to access his network. He kind of hated mind-share. The technology of it still baffled him. He knew The Major couldn't just read his thoughts but he always feared accidentally "sending" a sudden random thought... He glanced to her as they slightly backed away from each other.

_{{Yeah....you want me to to attack first?}}_

_{{Surprise Me...}}_

Batou was about to protest this, but he saw The Major turn her back to him and stop instead of continuing to approach him. He himself froze, in a bit of confusion. Major usually loved to put up a fight.

_{{Come on, think you can flip me over?}}_

He held back another chuckle and made his way over to her, trying to remain silent. Before he could put her into a headlock, Major jutted her elbows under his arms and and grabbed his sides, lifting him ridiculously easily. She spun her body around before tossing him off her, forcefully, but not far or anything remotely high. Batou somehow grabbed her before his back hit the ground, pulling her down on top of him. 

_{{Oh God...}}_

This felt like a horribly written scene that you'd probably find in a teenage romance novel. The stupid falling on top of each other gag, but now that he was experiencing it, maybe this kind of thing does happen...or it used to years ago... Batou was ready to sprout off a dozen _'I'm sorrys'_ but he realized that Motoko didn't make any attempt at moving... In fact, she was even smiling...

_{{Batou...}}_

Feeling one of her hands rest on his shoulder, Batou froze. She looked pretty. And now he was waiting for his rapidly beating fleshy heart to simply explode. What was worse is that he knew Major had the ability to sense a fast heartbeat. He blushed, and then panicked to say the least. The Major calmly held him down as he struggled to get up.

"Major! What are yo-" He shouted trying to wiggle out of the cyborg's grasp. He knew he was blushing deeply. He felt...screwed. Maybe dead. Major didn't mess around.

_{{Batou, is there something else you wanted to tell me up here..?}}_

_{{Nnnuugh-no, nothing!}}_

_{{Oh really?}}_

The Major moved her hands slightly up to his face, and placed the tip of her nose to his. He felt something weird going on with the mind-share as well, like any thought could be transmitted instantly. The detective struggled to remain calm.

_{{I think there's something else you want to tell me Batou...}}_

_{{No....nonono...just say nothing....keep calm....I love her but keep cal-}}_

Batou didn't know what the mind-share tech was doing, but all his thoughts instantly stopped when he felt Motoko press her lips against his slowly. Fuck. Guess she heard all of that...  
He let himself get into the kiss, even though he was in complete shock. He'd never seen the Major do anything like this, in fact he didn't think she would consider it. Major pulled away, her face slightly flushed. Impressive, what synthetic skin could do these days....fucking Hanka technology...

"Yep. That's what I thought..." She sighed happily. Batou just stared up at her.

"You...knew??" he grumbled, still red in the face.

"Well....I suspected it.....and i'm sorry for doing this, but you never would have told me yourself..." she said matter of factly. Batou kinda agreed with that last bit... Motoko moved slightly and rested her head on his chest, still keeping an arm around him. He was still confused, but placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...so, uh?" 

"Uh what? I love you, you idiot." Batou smiled at that. He actually felt like giggling, or laughing like a lunatic. Love was a weird emotion, reducing even the toughest agents to feeling like a small child. He glanced up at the night sky, seeing a plane and some very dim stars.

"I'm glad you're staying in Section 9. And i'm glad those sick freaks at Hanka got what was coming to them...." Batou still paused since the entire thing made him feel sick still.

"I just don't understand why you decided to stay...You didn't want to do....any...of this... I feel like Section 9 is a big reminder of everything..." Motoko had her eyes closed, but she was listening intently. She leaned up to respond to him.

"Yeah....I mean I guess that's true...but it happened. They did this to me, and that's that... I can't change it. And I can't spend time being sad about it either." That made Batou's heart hurt. He wished she wouldn't be so hard on herself...  
"Returning to my old life would be impossible. I don't remember much of it, and I definitely don't look like myself.....hah, you want me to return to school?"  
Ok, that joke made him smile. Her usual sarcastic humor was another thing he loved about her.  
"I didn't want to be here, but I decided to just make the best of it. Besides, I got to meet you, and help fight terrorists. And...I am the first brain to accept a synthetic body. I bet little Motoko wouldn't believe that if she heard it."

"Nah, probably not. But you're still her though. Don't forget it. You're lovely Motoko." Batou kissed the top of her head which made her smile happily. She pulled back and lay down beside Batou, to stare up at the dark sky. Batou didn't know what else to say, so he just picked something somewhat related.

"Your mom is nice."

"Huh? You met her?" She said sounding a bit surprised. Batou took her hand gently.

"Yeah. Just...to tell her I didn't know about what happened, and that I didn't agree with it. I...told her I was a friend of yours..." He turned slightly as he heard Motoko let out a small laugh.

"Ok cool. I'll call her later and tell her you moved up a notch." Even though she said this as a bit of a joke, Batou had to hold back some happy tears. He moved slightly to put his arms around her in an embrace, feeling completely happy with this unexpected turn of things. He decided to joke around as well.

"So...you ran away from home huh? Maybe young Motoko always had the skills of an agent and she just didn't know it."

"Go fuck yourself"

Batou didn't have to think twice, he always knew when she was joking with him. Working together for months helped him learn as well. Major suddenly moved her head up so she could look directly at him. She looked cutely thoughtful, thinking about something. But then her expression quickly changed. Batou didn't like that smile on her face...

"You know...i'm technically still 15 or 16 then, huh?"

Batou cringed a bit. Actually, he cringed a lot. He didn't even realize that. Her new body _definitely_ was not one of a young teenager.

"Ughh, Major! Why would you say that....that's really weird..." She just chuckled before getting up. Well, it clearly didn't bother _her..._ Batou got up as well and put an arm around her, though now he was just deathly concerned.

"Haha, i'm joking. My brain is more advanced now wouldn't you think?" He just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Besides, I like you too!" she smiled, raising her face to him, waiting for a kiss. Batou paused, but thought about everything they did in the past year. Fighting at a strip club...seeing gruesome crime scenes...and that skin suit she wore for invisibility...yeah, she clearly matured. He kissed her back, feeling stupidly giddy inside.

"I'll take you home Motoko, ok?" he chirped happily, taking her arm. She followed him back into the building with a smile, feeling completely happy with things. She caught a glimpse of a heart shaped hologram in the city skyline. Fitting much... 

"Thanks Batou..."


End file.
